Always
by Ed-wiz
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el destino te pide separarte de la persona a la cual más amas en el mundo?, Momento Hanny en la boda de Bill antes de que éste se vaya a buscar Horrocruxes; Pequeño Shot, AU. Dedicado al foro CyM.


**¡Hola de nuevo!, ahora me han visto muy seguido, ¿verdad?, pues aquí les dejo este shot que hice hace poco, es una pequeña situación Hanny, que transcurre durante la boda de Bill y Fleur y antes de que Harry se vaya en busca de los Horrocruxes.**

**espero les guste.**

**_PD- OJO: Este fic contiene algunos Spoilers si no has leído el libro 7._  
><strong>

**Dedicado al Foro CyM... el mejor forito Hanny que hay por la red, un saludo a toda la comunidad CyM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Always.<strong>

Se miraban entre sí con sumo interés, lejos estaban las palabras de Muriel que decían cosas sin sentido, lejos estaban los ruidos provocados por las risas y pláticas de todos los que los rodeaban, solo existía una asombrosa conexión: marrón vs esmeralda; el sonido de la música resonaba entre ellos amortiguando todavía aún más las palabras de Muriel que alegaban su atención, sin embargo, no existía nada más que lo que ambos se estaban diciendo con aquellas miradas. Ella se puso de pie y su mirada se transformó en una invitación a seguirle, él comprendió aquello perfectamente y ambos se fueron alejando de ahí, sin escuchar como un chico de cabellos pelirrojos intentaba detenerles.

El camino fue pausado, como si también con la lentitud de su caminar estuvieran diciéndose más cosas, luego de unos largos pasos finalmente habían dado con un viejo manzano, maltratado por el tiempo, la chica se sentó con delicadeza en una manta que apareció con su varita y su mirada nuevamente lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Él no lo dudo más, tomó su varita mágica y deshizo su aspecto, al cabo de unos segundos, un chico de cabellos negros, anteojos y ojos esmeraldas miraba con detenimiento a la chica pelirroja frente él que de pronto se había puesto a sonreír. Se sentó muy junto a la chica que de pronto decidió recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras ambos observaban con detenimiento como un par de luciérnagas jugueteaban con la oscuridad de los matorrales débilmente iluminados por la luz de la luna. Nuevamente la chica tomó la iniciativa y estiro su brazo para tomar la mano de él, al contacto, ambos no evitaron ceder ante el sonrojo que era evidente en sus rostros, era como si de pronto ambos transmitieran un sinfín de emociones con aquel contacto.

–Ginny yo… – dijo el chico de pronto, su voz sonaba pausada.

–No digas nada – interrumpió la pelirroja –solo observa un poco más – apretó su mano con más fuerza y se apretujo aún más a él.

La música llegaba hasta sus oídos con debilidad, pero podía escucharse claramente como una melodía romántica invitaba a las parejas que habían asistido a la boda a ponerse a bailar, esta vez, él tomó la iniciativa y la movió dándole a entender que debían ponerse de pie, en cuanto lo hicieron, la tomó por la cintura y le depositó un suave beso en los labios; ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y de pronto comenzaron a moverse al compás de la melodía; se separaron y tras mirarse tímidamente, decidieron seguir bailando, ella colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dejo envolver aún más por los brazos del chico. Era un baile íntimo entre ambos, no había nadie ni nada más que dos personas entregadas totalmente, dos almas conectadas por un sentimiento que iba más allá que cualquiera. La melodía dejo de sonar y ambos se quedaron inmóviles, aún abrazados, ella sollozaba débilmente y él no podía evitar sentir ternura por ella, la apretó aún más contra su pecho y luego le incito a levantar su mirada, nuevamente marrones y esmeraldas conectaron, ella sonrió al verse descubierta sollozando y meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro, él también sonrió y se inclino nuevamente depositando sus labios en los de la chica, ella de inmediato correspondió y se dejo envolver por aquel nuevo beso, un beso cargado de ternura y amor.

–Sabes que a dónde yo voy, no podré llevarte conmigo – dijo cuando ambos se separaron tras sentir la falta de aire.

–Lo sé – le respondió con tranquilidad –y aunque me cueste mucho entenderlo, puedo aceptarlo –

– ¿Me esperarás? – le preguntó, su voz sonaba nuevamente pausada, como si aquello fuera a romper tan bello momento entre ambos.

–Lo hice por seis años – le sonrió con mucha sinceridad –puedo esperar un poco más – él la beso nuevamente, la beso con suma necesidad y la pelirroja pudo sentirlo temblar, como si no quisiera irse de su lado, como si dentro estuviera luchando internamente por no querer alejarse de ella.

–Yo te amo – dijo cuando se separaron nuevamente – ¿lo sabes? –

–Si no me amarás – acarició su mejilla, él tomó su mano, la besó con dulzura y la sostuvo en su mejilla –no estarías aquí a mi lado, amándome como nunca y pidiéndome que no me olvide de ti –

No hubo más que decir, nuevamente se besaron, esta vez con intensidad, era una despedida, un hasta luego que ambos esperaban no se prologará por mucho tiempo, ella lo comprendía, comprendía que el amor del chico al cual besaba era más grande que cualquier cosa, él estaba sacrificando su felicidad, sus sentimientos y hasta su propio ser para luchar por un mundo libre de la oscuridad que actualmente reinaba y lo hacía por el simple hecho de forjar un futuro, un futuro en el que ella estaba contemplada para él, como él para ella. Las manos del chico, en la cintura de ella, fueron subiendo poco a poco por aquel vestido, la pelirroja buscaba hacer lo mismo con él pero intentando llegar hasta su pecho por debajo de su túnica de gala, poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta quedar tendidos en aquella manta, el uno sobre el otro, mirándose detenidamente como debatiéndose el continuar con aquel juego de caricias que sabían que podía llegar a convertirse en algo más. La mirada de él estaba encendida y la de ella sucumbiendo ante las caricias que él hábilmente realizaba en su piernas, por debajo de su vestido dorado, sentía electricidad recorriendo cada partícula de su cuerpo, ella lo jalo hacia él y lo beso, pidiendo que detuviera aquella tortura en su piel, suplicándole que dejará de incitarla a olvidarse aún más de todo y entregarse a algo que ambos anhelaban con desesperación. Hubo un ruido intenso y ambos se separaron, escucharon débiles susurros en el aire y comprendieron que alguien intentaba derrumbar las protecciones que defendían a la Madriguera, él se puso de pie de un salto y la ayudo a levantarse con la misma rapidez, volvió a realizar el hechizo que modifico su apariencia y aún tomando la mano de la chica caminó hasta la carpa dónde aún se escuchaban las risas y una nueva melodía, movida y alegre.

–Sé que se viene algo muy grande, sé que por fin tendrás que irte – le dijo ella débilmente mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa donde anteriormente estaban –solo recuerda lo mucho que te amo –

–**Siempre **– se soltaron, un lince plateado apareció en medio de la pista anunciando que el Ministerio había caído, él la miro fijamente y murmuró un "te amo" justo a tiempo para dejarse envolver por el caos que la intrusión de los enemigos había provocado.

**Hasta la otra** :)

_**Ed_wiz**_


End file.
